On The Town
by Craving To Be Wild
Summary: Just looking for a fun night out on the town


Hello,

Time for me to bring you another oneshot. I hope you enjoy this one. It's slightly pretty AU part based on my night out last. The bits based on my night out are the stuff to down with guys. Let me know what you think

* * *

><p>On The Town<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Brits" I said looking at my friend. "You would lose your head if it wasn't screwed on."<p>

Brittany looked at me in a slightly confused way "How would I lose my head?"

I sighed "Doesn't matter. Let's just work out what you're going to wear tonight and then we can get your parents to take us to Finn's."

"Okay." Brittany said to me going through her closet for what to wear. "What about this?" She said pulling a purple dress out her closet.

"That'd be hot." I responded looking at her dress.

Brittany smiled "Then this is what I'll go for then."

"Great." Brittany responded stripping down she could put the dress on. I couldn't help but check out her figure while she pulled the dress over her head.

I guess I'd slipped into a little bit of a day dream because the next thing I knew Brittany was poking me. "Are you alright?" She asked me when I snapped out of the day dream that I was having.

I shook my head a bit "Yeah, i'm good."

"I'm ready." Brittany told me as she slipped on some purple high heels that matched her dress.

"Wear this." I told her grabbing her silver heart locket. "It'll totally work with the outfit."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled taking the locket from me. "It does look good with the outfit doesn't it." She was looking in the mirror at herself.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked her softly.

"I think it looks alright." Brittany said running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Are you two ready yet?" Was called from downstairs by Brittany's father.

"In a minute daddy." Brittany shouted as she placed the locket around her neck. She was so beautiful. I had no idea why I felt the way I did when I was with her. I mean she was my best friend, I shouldn't be feeling the way I do about her.

Brittany quickly rummaged around in her room to find things to put into her purse. "Have you seen my camera?" She asked me as she looked all around me since I was sat on her bed.

"No.." I responded completely not realizing that I was sat on it.

"Get up." Brittany asked "You might sat on it."

"Sure." I responded getting up from her bed and revealing the camera. "Oops."

"Oh well" Brittany responded slipping her camera into her purse. "Let's go now."

"Sure." I responded following Brittany out of the room and downstairs.

It wasn't long until we were at Finn for the pre-clubbing drinks. I had been the last to turn of age but I loved now being able to hit the clubs since I loved to party. "Hey guys." I smiled walking in the door with the bottle of TVK that I brought with me since it was a bring your own bottle thing.

"Hey." Finn smiled letting the two of us in.

"So who's coming with tonight?" I asked curious about it.

"Hello you." Puck said coming up to me. Oh man, I really was not interested in Puck. He was such a mistake. I should have not done anything with Puck the last two times that I went out. He was persistent and clingy which I hated in a guy.

"Hey." I said giving him a small smile. I so wish I could just get away from him but my being a bitch stopped me from being able to say no to people. Everyone just assumed that being a bitch which meant I liked to hurt people when really I didn't like the hurt people. I was just an honest person though.

"Wanna drink?" He asked me.

"I've got one." I said showing him the bottle i'd brought with me for Brittany and I. I opened the bottle and drank straight from it.

As the drinks proceeded Brittany and I ended up getting the giggles and acting completely hyper. We weren't too sure why. We took some pictures with each other and other people that were around. "Right so the taxi's are here guys." Finn told us. We all piled out of his place and into three taxi's.

When we got to the club their wasn't a queue which was great because then we didn't have to wait outside in the cold. On getting in their the club was already pumping Brittany and I made for the bar to get a drink and then towards the dance floor.

On the dance floor I ended up getting danced into a corner by Puck who tried kissing me but I pushed him away. I had told myself I wouldn't I would stick to that. He made me feel nervous but not the nervous that would be alright. Then again nervousness wasn't a good thing. Thankfully Brittany rescued me from him since she knew I didn't know how I felt about him.

Brittany pulled me onto the dancefloor again where we met with Kurt. He kept tapping me on the shoulder and then standing on the other side of me which bugged me. I smiled and just hugged him. His hands went to grope my behind when he did that. I found that a shock since I knew he was gay. I found it cute though so I just let him. Plus I knew he'd had something to drink.

The night kept going I had a little more to drink and had completely loosened up. It had been several hours and Kurt had somewhat sobered a little so he came over to me and said "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier."

"It's fine." I told him.

"Okay." Kurt responded went off to find some of the other people they knew.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked me when I caught a glimpse of Puck coming my way.

"I'm gonna get some air.." I told her.

"I'll come with" Brittany responded needing to get some air herself.

I smiled taking in the smell of the rain that was falling when I got outside. "Are you sure your alright?" Brittany asked me "Only you seem really off."

"Yes, i'm sure i'm fine." I told her softly looking at her. She brushed some hair out of my face "Awesome. Well are you having a good time other than the whole Puck thing."

"As much fun as I can be having."

"What if do this?" Brittany said leaning in and softly pressing her lips against mine.

I loved how it felt but I pushed her back lightly said "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." She said.

"I know but I thought we'd stopped that years back." When were sophomore's and Juniors Brittany and I had a bit of a friends with benifits thing going on but we stopped that when Brittany started dating. "Plus your with Artie."

"Not any more. We broke up."

"Oh no." I said. I knew she'd been really into him. "What happened?"

"Turns out that i'm not into him as much as I thought I was." Brittany said looking at me.

"You're not."

"No." Brittany said shaking her head and getting closer to me. "Turns out i'm interested in my best friend."

"Since when?" I asked her.

"I think since always but I never wanted to admit it."

I thought about it and leaned in and softly kissed her. "Well I feel the same way."

Brittany softly smiled at me. "Shall we go back inside."

"Sure." I smiled at Brittany and the two of us went back inside to enjoy our night together. Thankfully being glued to Brittany I didn't have to deal with Puck. So it really just killed two birds with one stone.


End file.
